


Precious Little Flower

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @dacianamusik23 :  Might I request some Loki smut where the reader is very sweet and innocent around everyone, but the moment she gets Loki alone, she’s the complete opposite.
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki & You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Marvel [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Precious Little Flower

Loki watched as you wandered around the ballroom mingling with fellow Asgardians. You smiled and made conversation with everyone. You dress was gold and complemented Loki’s usual green garb. You definitely looked regal, as you should. You were being courted by prince Loki. 

“Shouldn’t you be with her?” Thor asked as he approached his brother.

“She’s perfectly capable of wooing the people herself.”

Thor hummed, “Sweet, innocent, charming…how in the seven galaxies did she end up with you?” Thor asked teasingly.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Unlike most, Y/N prefers brains over muscle.”

His brother scoffed, “I have a brain! Everyone has a brain!”

“You not knowing what I meant proves my point.”

“Which is?”

“Y/N would never go for a big oaf like you,” he said with a smirk as he walked away from his brother. He then made his way through the crowd towards you. A circle of women had formed around you. It made him curious to know what exactly you were speaking about that intrigued them.

As he got closer he heard you, “I saw him again at the gardens. We sat and spoke about anything and everyone. As the sun was setting, he asked if he could court me. I had rejected.”

“Why is that?” an older woman asked.

You chuckled, “I’d only known the prince for two days. He couldn’t possibly want to court me after those two occurrences. So he kept up wherever I went, making conversation, escorting me everywhere. After almost a month, of him endlessly asking, I said ‘Yes,”.

“And I’m glad you did, my little flower. I was running out of ideas to convince you.” Loki said when he came up from behind and wrapped an arm around your waist. He kissed your cheek and all the women around you swooned, “Having fun?”

You nodded, “Just telling them our story is all.”

Another woman spoke up, “My prince, may I say that you picked a fine choice.” the other women nodded.

“Y/N is an absolute angel! I don’t know anyone else fit to be by your side.”

Loki chuckled, “Thank you, ladies. Is it alright if I steal her for a bit? There’s matters I’d like to discuss with my flower.” they all nodded and watched as Loki escorted you away to the balcony that overlooks Asgard.

“Something the matter?” you asked softly.

He shook your head, “Not particularly. It’s just I couldn’t help but be aroused by you, watching you speak to everyone. You have them eating out of the palm of your hands, my little flower.” Loki tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

You smirked as your hands went to Loki’s hips. One hand slowly sliding to his crotch, “That’s very un-princely of you to think such things during an event like this, Lo.” you cupped him, causing him to groan.

“And it’s very un-ladylike of you to grab a prince like that.”

You had a mischievous glint in your eyes, one that Loki loved, “You said I could take whatever I want. I want you.”

Loki pulled you closer, pressing his hardened erection into you, “What would the people of Asgard think if I told them their innocent angel is quite….promiscuous behind closed doors.”

“If it’s coming from you, they wouldn’t believe a thing.” You stepped back, heading to the ballroom.

However, Loki had pulled you back to him, “You and me, upstairs in my rooms. Twenty minutes. If you’re a minute late, I won’t hesitate to take you here in front of everyone.”

You chuckled, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” you then turned on your heel and went back to the party.

Loki watched you with a lustful gaze before heading up to his rooms. He did his best to put on an unwell expression. He approached Thor who was at a table eating and laughing with the warriors three, “Thor, if mother comes looking for me, tell me I’ll be in my rooms.”

Thor pouted, “What’s wrong?”

“Just feeling unwell.”

“Did you want me to tell Y/N-”

“She already knows. She said she’ll check on me in a bit.”

Thor nodded, “Alright, feel better brother.”

* * *

Loki was already naked and in bed waiting for you. If he waited any longer, he thought he might explode. Just the thought of you being so innocent and wooing everyone you met did something to him. It was a trick. Sure, you appeared to be a precious innocent angel, but you were nothing of the sorts. 

“Already started without me, did you?” you asked as you snuck into Loki’s room.

He scoffed, “Took you long enough,” he said as he continued to stroke his cock.

You rolled your eyes and quickly slipped off your shoes and dress. You wore nothing underneath, seeing this pleased Loki to no end. You then began to unbraid your hair, knowing it would turn out to be a mess soon enough, “I apologize. Mavis just wouldn’t stop talking about her son’s engagement.”

Loki arched an eyebrow, “Mavis as in the baker who tried to get you to marry her son?”

“The very same,” you said as you crawled onto Loki’s bed and up to him, straddling him.

Loki scowled, “The buffoon.”

You nodded and leaned over kissing Loki’s neck, “Enough about that now.” you nipped and sucked at Loki’s neck causing him to moan.

“I do believe you said you could take whatever you want.”

“This is just the start, Lo. Patience.”

He scowled again, “You know-hng!”

You wrapped your hand around his cock and you gave him a devilish smirk, “Do I know that you lack patience? Yes. Yes, I do. Which is why we’re going to work on it.” You then began to stroke him, “I thought that was one of the first things you’d learn growing up, my prince. You know, if you were to be king, it’s a very good thing to have.”

“Love, please,” Loki mumbled.

You chuckled, “Begging already? I thought you’d put up more a fight.”

“Let me taste you, my flower. Please.”

You nodded, “Very well. Let’s put that silver tongue to use.” You crawled up and hovered over Loki’s face. He then grabbed you by the thighs and pulled you down, his tongue delving into you. You threw your head back in pleasure, “Loki!”

His tongue licked at your folds, then circled around your clit every time he licked up, “Always so sweet, my flower.” Loki licked up every drop of your sweetness that you gave him. 

With one hand holding onto the headboard, the other wove itself in Loki’s hair, tugging it, “Fuck, yes! Just like that!”

Loki licked faster now, his tongue making fast circles on your clit as he slid two fingers into your core. You tugged onto his hair harder, making him groan. 

“I’m close, Lo! More! Please!” his fingers started thrusting into you much harder and faster now, bringing you closer and closer to your climax, “Yes! Loki! Right there! I’m-”

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

You groaned in displeasure. You climbed off Loki and quickly picked up your dress from the floor. You slipped it on and then rushed to the door. You opened it slightly only to reveal your face. Queen Frigga was at the door, “Good evening, my Queen.”

Frigga smiled, “Hello, Y/N. Is Loki feeling alright?”

You shook your head, “His head was hurting him. I already put a warm cloth on his head and he’s sleeping. Did you need him for something?”

“No, just wanted to check on him. Thank you for taking care of him.”

“Of course, my Queen. I love Loki. I hate to see him in pain.”

Frigga reached out and took your hand, “I’m glad Loki has you. He’s very lucky.”

You smiled, “I think I’m the lucky one.”

“I’ll leave you two then. Have a good night, Y/N.”

“Thank you, my Queen. You as well.” You then shut the door and let out a breath of relief. You faced Loki who was smiling wide, “What?”

“You said you love me.”

You shrugged as you got rid of your dress once more, “Only because you’re amazing in bed.” You settled next to him.

Loki pulled you close, “I love you too, Y/N…but I do believe we were in the middle of something.”

You laughed, “Ah yes. We were fucking.”

He shook his head, “Not anymore.” It was his turn to straddle you, “We’re making love now.”


End file.
